This Feels Right
by Reetu
Summary: TRYAN! TRYAN! TRYAN! Troy soon realizes that he is gay and is in love with none other than the Drama King, Ryan Evans. Will his love prevail or will it go unnoticed! my first TRYAN, hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T. for now...
1. Chapter 1: Weird Thoughts

Hey everyone! This is my very first TRYAN so I am nervous as to what your reactions would be!!! Make sure that when you're done you leave a review!!!

Troy was scared. He thought he loved Gabriella. He thought that whatever was happening was for good. But now, Troy knows something that he wished he didn't. Troy was not straight. He son realized he was gay.

FLASHBACK

It all started on a regular day at East High. Troy was at his locker when someone came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Troy." the voice said.

Troy soon recognized it to be Gabi's. When Troy hugged Gabriella he did not feel right. People say that when you hug or kiss the person you love you feel this strange spark. Troy. Felt. Nothing. He thought it was normal so he soon forgot about it.

"Hey" Troy said not seeming very interested.

"What's wrong?" Gabi asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing just tired from extra practice with dad." he replied. _'What a lie.' _Troy thought

The bell rang and together they headed for homeroom. When Troy entered the room he said hi to all of his friends. After talking to Zeke he turned around and **WHAM**! Troy bumped into someone causing all their papers to fall on the floor. When Troy and the other person got up from the floor he noticed it was none other than Ryan Evans.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" Troy said seeing all the papers on the floor.

"Oh, it's okay." Ryan said picking up the papers.

When they picked up the papers Ryan said, "Thanks for helping me Troy."

"Don't mention it, I mean it was my fault they fell on the floor anyways." Troy said laughing a little.

There was one more piece of paper on the floor and both Troy and Ryan noticed it. When they went to pick it up their hands touched. Troy felt this surge of energy and did not want to take his hand away. The bell rang and both Troy and Ryan snapped out of it. A long while later Troy was replaying the scene in his head and noticed something: Ryan didn't move his hand either. Troy had just realized this and wondered why it happened.

The entire day he was quiet and didn't want to talk to anybody. All he did was look at Ryan the entire day. In Drama class, he sat a couple seats away from Ryan. When he raised his head to look at Ryan he saw him staring back at him. As soon as troy looked at him, Ryan turned his head to the front of the room.

'_This was going to be a long day.' _Troy thought.

The next day Troy was more relaxed than the previous day. He needed to talk to Ryan though. Soon Troy came up with a plan and took out his cell-phone. Yes, Troy Bolton had taken out his cell-phone in **HOMEROOM**! Ms. Darbus was talking and Troy dialed Ryan's number. His phone rang, but no one else took out their cell-phones.

#1: They knew they would get detention just for having their cell-phones out.

#2: Ryan was the only one who had his cell-phone on so nobody else checked if their phone was ringing.

Ryan had taken his cell-phone out to see who it was, but Ms. Darbus got to him first.

"Mr. Evans, you very well know that I have zero tolerance for cell-phones!" she yelled.

He just sat there not saying or doing anything.

"Hand over your cell-phone, that's 15 minutes detention for you." "Anybody else have their cell-phones out?" she asked sarcastically. Just then she noticed that Troy also had his cell-phone out.

"Mr. Bolton, I see that your cell-phone is out as well." She said. Troy made an irritated face that was very believable. "Detention." She announced.

On the outside Troy was full of despair, but on the inside he was filled with joy.

Okay, so that's the first chapter!!!!!! Just to let you know the flashback isn't over yet. It's just that I took a look at my rough draft and noticed that chapter 1 was really long so I tried to shorten it a little bit. Anyways…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Planning

Okay so the person who was going to beta for me hasn't replied yet and I really wanted to post it so here it is.

And also thank you to the following people for reviewing:

conkin08, Charlz, sailor c. ryoko, BabyGlover:-D, HSMTroypay07, and Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe.

Your support means so much to me. Also thank you to all those who have added this fic. and me to their alert list and to their favorites. Anyways here is chapter two!!!

* * *

It was the last class of the day. Troy was getting anxious about detention. (Wait what?) He was getting annoyed at how slow the hands on the clock were going. This was really getting on his nerves.

10… 9… 8… 7… 'Come on, almost there.' 4… 3… 2… 1… RRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!

And just like that Troy was out of his seat. He ran all the way to the auditorium not stopping at all.

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

When he entered the auditorium it was completely empty except for two other people.

Ms. Darbus and Ryan were the only ones there.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton welcome to detention." She said sarcastically.

"You and Mr. Evans will be putting up decorations for our Spring Musicale." She announced turning towards the stage.

"Um, okay." Troy said.

"I will be in the teacher's lounge; once your 15 minutes are up you are to report to me." She said.

"Oh and don't try to leave because if you do then I will know." She said on her way out.

Troy let out an audible sigh and went to help Ryan on stage.

"So, is there anything you want me to do?" Troy asked.

"Sure, can you get me the nails by the piano for me?" Ryan asked.

Troy look towards the piano and sure enough there was a package of nails. He retrieved it for Ryan and they worked in silence for the first 5 minutes even though it felt like an eternity.

Troy took this opportunity to talk to Ryan.

"Um, Ryan?" Troy said

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Are you… Are you… you know what just forget about it." Troy said.

"No it's okay, ask me." Ryan said with a soft smile.

"Naw, you'll get mad at me."

"I won't get mad at you Troy just say it already." Ryan said interested in what Troy's question was.

"Okay, um are you- are you… gay?" _'There I said it now he's going to be mad at me'_

Then Ryan did the most unbelievable thing. He started laughing hysterically.

'_Did I say something funny?' _

Ryan was still laughing. This was going to take awhile…

He finally stopped laughing and saw that Troy was not laughing with him.

"Oh, you were serious." He says.

All Troy did was nod. He didn't get it… what was so funny?

"Look Troy, I'm sorry for laughing but it's just that I don't know how many times I've been asked that question and all I think is 'wow, that's what everyone thinks of me?'"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"No, I mean I respect your feelings for me Troy, but I just don't roll that way." He said waiting for Troy's reaction.

"Oh, okay… WAIT WHAT?!?!?!" Troy yelled his voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

"Ryan, I'm not gay and I don't like you; I mean I like you, but not like that!" he said quickly.

Ryan laughed lightly, "Don't worry Troy I know you don't like me like that and I was just kidding."

Somehow this comment hurt Troy. It was as if he was hoping that Ryan was gay or something.

"Oh, I knew that." Troy replied.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and said, "Uh- huh, sure you did."

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Except for the occasional moments where Ryan would laugh remembering what had happened earlier.

"Okay, so it's been about 20 minutes so I guess we should leave." Ryan said glancing at his watch.

"Yeah, we should get going." Troy replied who wasn't paying much attention to the time.

They went to Ms. Darbus and she gave them their cell- phones back. She left and they stood in the empty hallway.

"So, I guess I am going to go now; my sister is probably waiting for me." Ryan said.

"Yeah me too, I mean not your sister because my dad is probably waiting for me." (Sound familiar? Probably not haha)

"Bye." Ryan said

"Bye" Troy said. They both were going separate ways and Troy had just turned a corner when he heard a ring tone. It was Ryan's. He knew that he shouldn't be listening, but eh what the heck. He listened closely to what Ryan was saying.

**Bold- Ryan**

_Italics- Other person _

Normal- Troy's thoughts

"**Hello?" "Um hello?" "Wait up let me put you on speaker, I can't hear you that well."**

'Perfect, now I can hear what the other person is saying too.'

"**Okay, much better so what's up babe?"**

'Oh no… babe?'

"_Ryan what took you so long to answer?" _

"**Sorry, got caught up in detention with Darbus."**

"_Are you serious Ryan she gave YOU detention; aren't you like her favorite student or something?" _

"**I think you're confusing me with Sharpay." He said laughing**

"_Oh haha my bad, sorry; well are we still on for our date tonight?" she replied _

'WHAT!!! He's going on a date with… with … whoever she is!!!'

"**Yup, Olive Garden, 6:30 sharp; I'll be there." **

"_You better be mister otherwise I'll break up with you!" _

"**You sure about that?"**

"_Yes!"_

"**Well then I'll be there at 8."**

"_RYAN!!!"_

"**Sorry, just kidding; you know I love you too much to hurt you."**

"_Aawww!!! I love you too." _

'Wow, why does that hurt?'

'_So what are you going to wear?" _

"**Let's just say you'll be in for a surprise."**

"_Hmm… okay now I can't wait for our date." _

"**What are you going to wear, some dress that took you just 'FOREVER' to find?" **

"_Actually that's exactly what I was going to wear Ryan." _

"**Okay, that was just a guess."**

"_Kay, so I am going to go because I have to get ready for our date."_

"**Yeah, you need three hours to get ready and I need three hours to rest."**

"_Bye Ryan, love you."_

"**Bye Maya, love you too." **

'So her name is Maya.'

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN

Troy watched as Ryan turned off his phone and walked out the doors of East High spinning his keys around his finger and whistling what seemed to be the tune of 'I Don't Dance'.

"Okay so now all I have to do is go to the restaurant that Ryan is going to go to at 6:30 and- wait why am I doing this?" Troy said to himself.

He slid down the wall and after a long silence he whispered, "I'm gay…"

He sat there with his eyes closed letting this new information sink in.

He opened his eyes and said, "That's it, no way is some Maya going to take Ryan away from me."

He stood up and walked outside the school with a plan in his head.

"Okay so it's about 3:00 right now so that means I just have 3 and a half hours…"

* * *

Yeah that's Chapter 2… I know I'm not supposed to say "OMG I'm gay and I'm in love with Ryan!" but if you notice I didn't say that… and it wasn't as dramatic... I think. lol. It might also seem like I am rushing it as well, but trust me there is going to be a long wait before Troy and Ryan even become a couple.

So I just thought it would be interesting if Ryan was actually the straight one in the fanfic. Anyways, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Spying and Getting Caught

Hey everybody… Here is chapter 3… I know it took me awhile to update, but I had a lot to do this week. I'll try to update sooner next time around!!! However, for now enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! There are you all happy now?!?!?!

* * *

Troy's POV 

_'Okay so it's six o'clock right now and everything is set.'_

_'Okay, so I booked the- Okay who's calling me?'_

_'Shit. It's Gabriella.'_

"Um hello?" I said hesitantly

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Um Gabi I'm really sorry, but this isn't really a good time because I have to go somewhere really important."

"Oh, okay well I guess I should go then." She said in a disappointed tone

"Yeah, thanks for understanding."

"Bye."

"Bye."

_'Ugh, I really hate myself right now.'_

_'So where was I… Oh yeah the table is booked, all the plans are made; now all I have to do is get there.'_

I looked at my watch and it was already 6:15; luckily it's not that far away from my house. I took a good look at what I was wearing to check if everything was okay because I couldn't just walk into a fancy restaurant like Olive Garden looking like shit.

Okay so I'm wearing a black button up shirt leaving a couple of buttons open at the top just enough as not to choke me, blue jeans, a white blazer, and really expensive shoes. I think they're Italian. Olive Garden… Italian shoes… I'm really getting into this aren't I?

I am on my way and I am really nervous. What if I don't see him? What if he sees me? What if…? I just need to be positive and take a deep breath.

_'Okay, I'm here and AAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Help Me!!!'_

* * *

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN 

Normal POV

Troy took a seat at his table. He was extremely nervous.

"Here is the menu, can I get you something to drink?" the young waitress asked him

"Um, sure can I have some Pepsi?" Troy asked glancing at the menu

"Sure would you like it with or without ice?" she asked giving troy a very flirtatious look.

"With ice." Troy said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drink." She said.

"Thanks."

Troy looked at his watch and it was already 6:50. The waitress had already gotten his drink for him and taken his order, but still no sign of Ryan anywhere.

"Where is Ryan?" Troy muttered.

He looked around and saw this beautiful girl; she was wearing this black sleeveless dress that went down to her knees with a small white sweater on top. She only wore a hint of make-up and white high- heeled shoes. She had tanned skin which reminded him of Gabriella. He frowned and thought, _'I need to tell Gabi soon.'_ He went back to looking at the girl.

She looked really REALLY bored.

_'Maybe she's waiting for somebody.'_

Just then her face lit up and she smiled. She waved and got up from her chair. Troy kept watching to see who she was going to. He kept looking as she hugged a boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and Troy could barely see his t-shirt that said 'New York' in sparkly letters. **(Just think of the one Lucas was wearing in the first movie when he and Ashley were practicing before 'Bop to the Top')** He was also wearing dark blue jeans.

"I can't believe you're late even after you said you wouldn't be!" he heard her say.

Troy smiled lightly.

"Hey I'm really sorry, but you know how Sharpay is; she made me late." The voice said.

_'Oh no, it couldn't be him.'_ Troy thought frowning.

He turned around to look and sure enough there was Ryan, walking with the girl to the table. They were holding hands and this made Troy's anger rise. He tried to control it though because he didn't want to make a scene in a public place.

* * *

TRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYANTRYAN 

"So, how was India… and Fiji… and England?" Ryan asked.

"They were really beautiful and it was great being able to meet my family in India, but I missed you so much." she said.

"Maya, you called me every single day you were gone; what's there to miss?" Ryan said.

"Well we did talk, but I didn't get to see you now did I?" she said back to Ryan.

"And seeing this new look I think you have a lot to tell me." She said raising an eyebrow.

_'Yeah, of course he has a lot of explaining to do… he's been hiding this from everyone at school.'_

_'Wow, his hair looks so nice and the shirt and jeans look amazing on him…'_

"Here is your food sir, enjoy." the waitress said to Troy.

'Huh. Oh thanks." Troy said.

"Oh and by the way sir" the waitress said looking at Troy, "get him before they get too serious." And with that she was gone. Troy was shocked, but he continued to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah well, the hair was easily hid under the hats and I had the clothes from awhile but I never wore them to school." Ryan replied.

_'No wonder.'_ Troy thought while eating, but his thoughts were interrupted by the two of them laughing.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you don't wear these clothes to school otherwise I would have a lot of competition." She said joking.

_'You have no idea.'_ Troy thought laughing.

"Shut up Maya, you were the only girl who actually liked me for who I am and not what I wore or how I looked." Ryan said in a serious tone

Troy abruptly stopped eating and eyed the couple. They were very serious and weren't saying anything. They just kept looking at each other until Ryan's "girlfriend" Maya broke the silence.

She took his hand and said, "Ryan, when I first met you we were what, 8 years old? We spent every summer together, every winter together, and we even shared Spring Break together. For the past nine years I have always known I liked you and now that we're together I'm really happy. I just need someone that knows me and understands me and you're the only person that does. Ryan I think I'm the luckiest person on Earth to have someone like you."

Ryan smiled and said, "No Maya, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you and I only regret one thing."

"What?" Maya asked looking confused.

"That it took me nine years to realize that I like you." He said.

Troy watched as Ryan leaned over and kissed Maya on the lips. It didn't last long, but he knew that the kiss held a lot of meaning in it.

_'Oh God, What was I thinking? I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance with Ryan.'_

_'I have to get out of here as soon as I can.'_

Troy left the money for the bill and a tip, but just as he turned to leave he bumped into a waiter who was carrying a tray of drinks. The glasses fell on the floor and everyone in the restaurant turned around to see what had happened.

"I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to bump into you!" the waiter kept saying.

Troy felt bad because the guy was around his age and he was calling him Sir.

"Dude, it's okay; it was all my fault anyways." Troy said

He paid for the damage and right when he was going to leave…

"Troy? What are you doing here???"

"Hey… Ryan…"

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 3… I hope you liked it and sorry for the cliff hanger. Can everyone who reads this PLEASE leave a review because I want to know what everyone thought!!!!!! PLEASE :) 


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and a New Job?

Yeah I know… It's been awhile… Well, I'm sorry, but I got caught up in school work…

Well anyways, here is chapter 4!!!!!!

Last Chapter:

"_I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to bump into you!" the waiter kept saying._

_Troy felt bad because the guy was around his age and he was calling him Sir._

"_Dude, it's okay; it was all my fault anyways." Troy said_

_He paid for the damage and right when he was going to leave…_

"_Troy? What are you doing here???" _

"_Hey… Ryan…" _

Chapter 4:

Troy felt like he was going to faint. He was extremely uncomfortable. Well if you were spying on the love of your life on a date with someone else and got caught doing it I think anyone would want to die right then and there.

Ryan still had a confused look on his face.

'_What do I say? What do I say? What do I say?!?!?!'_ Troy thought, but soon snapped out of it because someone was talking to him.

"Uh, Troy are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay just a little flustered." Troy replied.

"Really, about what?" Ryan asked.

'_Uh-oh… think. Think. THINK!!!!!!'_

"Oh, I came for a job interview." Troy replied.

"Really? For what job?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you know waiter; I need some money and dad give me any money." Troy said.

'_God that was lame; who goes to an interview for the job of a waiter?'_

"Oh, well I noticed you were eating right now so…" Ryan was quickly interrupted.

"Well, I got hungry and I had some money so I thought I should get something to eat."

"Oh cool; hey Troy I'd like you to meet someone." Ryan said pulling Maya beside him.

"Troy this is Maya, Maya this is Troy." Ryan said.

"Hi Troy, I've heard so much about Ryan's friends but it's so nice to actually get to meet one of them." Maya said.

"Nice to meet you too Maya, although Ryan has never mentioned you before." Troy said eyeing Ryan who blushed.

'_I guess I have the situation under control now.' _

"So Troy seeing as you are going to be working here I hope to see you around a lot." Maya said.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused

"Well, Maya's parents own a chain of restaurants here in Albuquerque. Including this one. They make sure everything is okay and basically get paid for doing just that." **(a/n I don't even know if that's possible, but I needed something so yeah…)**

"Hey, my parents' job isn't that boring!" Maya said.

"I know, I know I was just kidding." Ryan said

"Yeah so I guess I'll be seeing you guys around then?" Troy said.

'_Great, now I actually have to get the job.' _

"Well I guess I should get going then. See you around." Troy said.

"No Troy, why don't stay back with us?" Maya suggested

"Yeah Troy, stick around; you could help me tell Maya about everything we've done at East High and everyone else." Ryan requested.

Ryan had the cutest expression on his face and Troy couldn't say no to him.

"Okay, I guess I could stay for a little while." Troy said.

"Cool, come on." Maya said.

Troy followed Maya and Ryan their table and sat down on the side.

"So Troy I hear that you're an amazing basketball player." Maya said

"Well yeah, but I'm nothing without my team."

"Yeah, I know what you mean; ever since me and Ryan were little I've been going to his baseball games. I think it helped Ryan that he had a supporting team and someone there in the stands cheering him on." Maya said

"I guess it did help me to a certain extent." Ryan said.

"Then she had to leave for like a month!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Hey it's not my fault my family is the one that decided to go on a vacation." Maya said back

"Well you could've said that you didn't want to go." Ryan said as if it were so obvious

"Why would I say no to a vacation???" Maya said back

Troy kept looking back and forth as the couple kept talking. Then there was silence and Ryan and Maya started laughing.

"Well, that was interesting." Troy said awkwardly.

"Sorry Troy, sometimes we get carried away with our stupid arguments." Ryan said

"Oh, well I have a question for you Ryan." Troy said trying to be serious

"What?" Ryan asked.

"What happened to all the sparkle? And what's with your hair man? You look so different!" Troy said with a smile.

"Well… um… it's just that… I… Oh God!" Ryan said blushing.

"Oh God, even I can't make Ryan blush, you must've said something really embarrassing." Maya said laughing.

"Oh, sorry Ryan, but seriously WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!" Troy said laughing

"I was going to surprise Maya when she came back so I thought I should try something different you know?" Ryan said not looking at Troy or Maya.

"Well all I have to say is that you changed for the better." Troy said.

The atmosphere was a little lighter and Troy had completely forgotten the fact that he was laughing with someone he loved and their date.

Troy looked at his watch. It was pretty late and he had to get home.

"Well you guys I have to get going." Troy said

"Yeah well it was nice hanging out with you Troy." Ryan said

"Nice meeting you." Maya said holding out her hand

Troy looked at it hesitantly, but shook it anyway and said, "It was nice meeting you too."

He left and went to his car. As soon as he sat down he realized something.

'_Fuck. I have to get a job here.'_

Okay… not that great. I think it was short. I also might have messed up on some things. Well… review you guys. I have 18 reviews so far and I think that is great… I hope I get more!!!!!! Maybe I'll update sooner now, but I can't promise anything.


	5. Chapter 5: New Job and New Guy!

OMG!!!!!! I know that I haven't update in like a month or maybe two, but I hope you like the new chapter!!! Lolz

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own any of the characters of High School Musical or Disney… There are you happy now!!! ;

He left and went to his car. As soon as he sat down he realized something.

'_Fuck. I have to get a job here.'_

Troy's POV

'_I fucked up big time.'_ Troy thought

While sitting in his Chevy Silverado, Troy leaned back in his seat. He wasn't expecting for everything to get this far.

'_The next time I say something in front of Ryan I better think a hundred times!'_

----------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY----------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Troy was getting ready for his interview with the manager of the restaurant. He knew he had to dress professionally so he wore decent clothing. He didn't wear his usual clothes because he was sure that if he wore those then he wouldn't get the job. He grabbed his folder and hopped into his car.

'_I hope this doesn't take long.'_ Troy thought

On his way there he was thinking about whether Ryan might know or not. This was a frightening thought for Troy because he didn't want Ryan to find out so soon. Ryan would probably feel scared around Troy because Troy is gay and he isn't.

'_I think it would be pretty sad if Ryan filed a restraining order against me or something.'_ Troy laughed at the thought.

While parking his car and getting out Troy thought _'Well I guess this is it.'_

He walked inside and bumped into a man, "I'm sorry sir." Troy said.

The man looked up and said "It's okay, it was my fault anyways and don't call me sir; I think I'm as old as you um what's your name?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Troy Bolton." Troy said while extending his hand to the male.

"Hi Troy, my name is Derek Johnson." The other guy said.

He was wearing a really nice black Versace suit with a white tie. His hair was a little shaggy, but not over the top. He had beautiful green eyes. [Think of Chace Crawford Troy couldn't help but think that he looked FINE! Troy couldn't take his eyes off of him.

'_Wait, you love Ryan remember!!!'_ and he snapped out of it.

"So, what are you doing Troy?" Derek asked.

"Oh I was hoping to get a job here." Troy said.

"Well, you're in luck Troy because I am the manager here and I handle job interviews." Derek said.

"Oh… well I would never have guessed that you were the manager here." Troy stated.

Derek started laughing and said, "Yeah, not many people would think that a 20 year old would get the manager's job."

'_Wow, I thought the manager would be some old guy but this changes everything…' _Troy thought

"Hello, Troy are you there?" Derek asked waving his hand in front of Troy's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that." Troy said.

"Follow me Troy and we can get this interview started." Derek said

Troy followed him and they sat at a table in the now empty restaurant.

"So how old are you Troy?" Derek asked looking at Troy's folder.

"I'm eighteen, well I'm almost nineteen." Troy said.

"So are you graduating this year?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I am." Troy said

"From what school?" Derek said.

"Oh, I'm graduating from East High School." Troy said.

"Really? Yeah I know you." Derek said.

'_He knows me? Wow.' _

"Really?" troy asked

"Yeah, you're the one who got the winning basket right? Your team won the championships." Derek said.

"Yeah, but I don't like to brag about it." Troy said blushing.

"You seem like the modest type of pers-"

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all? _

_Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug _

_You can't wait to fall in love_

"Sorry, can I answer it?" Derek asked.

"Oh sure, it's not a problem." Troy said.

Derek answered his phone. _  
_

"Hello? Hey babe"

"No, not right now."

"How about at two or three o'clock?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye, love you."

"Girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"I guess you can say that." Derek said.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked with a confused look on his face

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I guess I can trust you; you seem like a nice person." Derek said.

He motioned for Troy to come closer.

"You see that wasn't my girlfriend that was my boyfriend." Derek said.

'_Oh My God. He's gay too!'_ Troy thought

"Wow, you too?" Troy accidentally asked. He quickly realized what he just said and covered his mouth. Derek smiled amused by this.

"Well, well, well, Troy Bolton is gay?" Derek said.

"Don't tell anyone okay. I just figured it out that I'm gay." Troy said.

Derek laughed slightly then said, "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"So back to the interview…" Troy said

"I think I've read enough." Derek said putting the folder down

"So does this mean…" Troy said, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, you get the job, you can start tomorrow." Derek said.

"Thanks Derek." Troy said.

"No problem man, it seems like you really need a job so I gave it to you." Derek said.

'_You have no idea.'_ Troy thought.

"Well, I gotta go before I get late for you-know-who." Derek said winking.

"Yeah, thanks again and have fun." Troy said.

"Don't worry, I will." Derek said smiling.

The restaurant was empty again and Troy couldn't help it so he jumped and yelled, "Yes, I got it!"

He ran to his car and drove home. He was so glad that he got the job. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he looked at the screen. It was a text message from an unknown number. He read it and it said:

From:

(505) 144-9246

Hey, it's Derek! Just wanted 2 give u a txt.

This is my #. U can call wenevr u want 2.

Bye.

Troy read the text over and over again. Then he wondered,

'_Do I like Derek?' _

'_No I can't, he already has a boyfriend.' _

'_Ryan has a girlfriend too.' _

'_Damn… what have I gotten myself into?' _

Okay so it might not be the best I've done, but I'm proud that I at least started writing again… I've just been so busy with school stuff. I hope you liked it… Yeah and I added a new character… Hope you liked him too. Well…… PLEASE REVIEW: Tell me what you think!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Fortune Cookie

Hey everybody

Hey everybody!! I am SOOO SORRY that I have not updated in the longest time, but I have finally had enough and decided I'm going to write another chapter no matter what so here it is!! ENJOY!! You deserve it!! I'll probably update the next chapter a lot sooner though.

* * *

No one's POV

Weeks had gone by since Troy had gotten the job and he had started to get even closer to Derek, but didn't know if that was the right thing to do. There was the occasional staring at one another and talking for what seemed like hours into the night. However, every time Troy went home and thought about Derek he remembered the fact that Derek had a boyfriend. This reminded him of Ryan and the fact that he had Maya who was his girlfriend.

One night after closing the restaurant Troy sat down at a table waiting for Derek and while he waited in silence he soon heard Derek's voice. No doubt, he was probably talking on the phone, but Derek was yelling at someone. Troy tried to listen carefully as to hear what Derek was saying.

"Look, I'm sorry okay!!" Derek yelled.

"Well it's not my fault that they want me to stay late and work! I have a life you know, I can't just spend all my time with you!" he continued.

"Fine then you know what? WE'RE OVER! Good-bye and don't ever try to call or talk to me anymore!" Derek shouted into the phone.

Troy was stunned by Derek's behavior because he was usually laid back and carefree about everything. He had never seen him so mad before. Troy sat there and waited for Derek to walk into the dining hall. Derek walked out looking horrible. His tie was loose, his shirt was untucked, his eyes were red and puffy. Troy could easily see that he was crying.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked standing up and walking over to Derek.

He didn't respond.

Troy held his arm and guided him to a chair at a table and Troy sat down beside him. He filled a glass with water and gave it to Derek.

"Here, drink some water you'll feel better." Troy said.

Derek lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. He put the glass down and looked at Troy.

"I can't believe Jason and me are over." Derek said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened exactly?" Troy asked.

"Jason got mad at the fact that I was here working and that I never had any time for him. That's bullshit because I know that I gave him my time and energy to try to make this relationship work. I always tried my best to be there for him, but when I needed him where's Jason? He's nowhere to be seen because he is never there when you need him. And when he needs you then you have to leave everything for him!"

Derek was once again in tears now. Troy always thought that Derek and Jason's relationship was fine until now. Troy picked up a napkin from the table and gave it to Derek. He wiped his eyes and drank some more water. They talked for another hour or two and Derek was also starting to feel better now that he had his mind on other things.

Derek was just laughing at some joke that Troy had told him. Then they went into a gradual silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

Then Derek spoke, "Thanks Troy… for everything."

"Ah, it's no problem Derek I mean what are friends for?" Troy responded.

They looked at each other and smiled. They knew they were going to be good friends.

Then suddenly Troy looked down at his watch and saw that it was 11:45 pm. He freaked out at the fact that it was going to be midnight in fifteen minutes! He knew that his parents would get really mad at him.

"Look dude I'm sorry, but I gotta head home-" Troy began.

"Troy." Derek said

"Before my mom and dad freak-" he continued.

"Troy!" Derek interjected again.

"I have school tomorrow and-" Troy ranted on.

"TROY!!" Derek shouted to make Troy stop… and he did stop. All Troy did was stare blankly at Derek.

"Finally! It's a Friday night Troy, just call up your parents and let them know you're with me." Derek stated.

Troy had never realized that it was Friday until Derek told him.

"Oh um okay then." Troy said.

"Hey can you do me a big favor Troy?" Derek asked apprehensively.

"Sure, you name it." Troy said.

"Um… you wanna sleep over at my house for the weekend? I don't think I'm ready to be alone after I just broke up with my boyfriend two hours ago." Derek said looking at Troy with a PLEASE say yes! look.

"Okay. Let me just tell my parents so they don't have the police searching all of Albuquerque for me when I don't show up at home." Troy joked.

"Cool." said Derek.

Troy told his parents that he was going to be sleeping over at Derek's house for the weekend and that he'd be home Sunday afternoon. Once Troy hung up he remembered something.

"Ugh! I forgot to let her know that I would be home to get my clothes and stuff for the weekend. They're probably in bed and asleep by now!" Troy said.

"Well why don't you just go home and grab your stuff and leave?" Derek asked.

"Trust me I don't want to scare them into thinking that there's a thief in the house. It's scary dude." Troy said shuddering.

"It's okay… you can borrow my clothes. They'll fit you I know." Derek said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be too much trouble."

"Nah it's okay, you're not being a trouble." Derek replied enthusiastically.

"Okay if you're sure then let's go. Can you just give me a ride there because I took the bus today." Troy said grabbing his stuff.

"Why did you take the bus?" Derek asked standing up from his eat.

"My dad needed to use my truck because his car is getting repaired." Troy said.

"Oh okay." Derek answered.

After closing the restaurant they both drove to Derek's house talking all the way there. They just didn't seem to be able to end their conversation. When they reached Derek's house Troy was amazed at its beauty. It was huge!

"What are you staring at?" Derek asked looking at Troy with an amusing look.

"Your house is really nice! Your mom and dad must have spent a lot of money on this." Troy responded.

"Actually I live on my own. I bought this with my own money although my parents are rich. How do you think I was able to get the manager's job at this age?" Derek answered smartly.

"Oh that's cool, what I wouldn't give to live on my own." Troy said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Troy I mean living on your own is cool and everything, but you get lonely sometimes." Derek said.

"Well you're not lonely right now so I suggest we go in because I'm starting to feel a little weird just standing out here." Troy replied.

Derek chuckled and the boys walked towards the door. When Troy stepped into the house he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The house was enormous and it was neat and clean. Derek looked at Troy and started to smile at Troy's reaction. He put his hand in front of Troy's face and snapped his fingers. Troy snapped out of it and then blushed of embarrassment.

Derek saw this and said, "Aw you're so cute when you blush."

Troy just turned a darker shade of red and followed Derek into the living room. It was amazing. It had a huge television and there was a surround sound system in there. it was the ultimate home theater.

"Let me show you my room, I'll give you a change of clothes and you can take a shower and everything." Derek said.

"Okay." Was all Troy said.

He walked into Derek's room and it was just like the rest of the house: astonishing. There was a king sized bed, a jacuzzi bathtub, a fireplace, and a flat screen television inside an entertainment center with, once again, a surround sound system. There were a couple of posters of bands like Boys like Girls, Panic! At the Disco, Paramore, and especially One Republic. There was still TONS of space left over in the room. When Troy took a closer look at the entertainment center then he saw lots of DVD's and video games. He looked at the corner of the room and saw an amp and a guitar. His eyes lit up immediately.

"What happened Troy?" Derek asked.

"Is that your guitar?" Troy asked pointing at it.

Derek nodded.

"Can I play it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah of course you can, let me get u a pick." Derek said. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a baby blue pick. He tossed it to Troy who caught it with ease. He then picked up the guitar and sat down in a blue bean bag chair that was also in the room. He started to play and Derek soon recognized the song. Then out of nowhere Troy started singing.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see

Derek looked at him and saw that his eyes were almost closed. He could tell that Troy really liked this song and knew how to sing and play it by heart. The truth was, Derek loved this song and where Troy had stopped he continued.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
_

Troy was surprised that Derek could sing, but he smiled and continued to play the guitar.

_Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

Troy couldn't believe that Derek sang so well. It was beyond belief.

_What u need, what u need..._

Then both Troy and Derek sang the last part of the song.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..._

Troy strummed the last note and it went silent. It was a comfortable silence and Derek finally broke it by saying, "Wow, you're an amazing singer."

Troy the replied by saying, "Well I never knew that you could sing either, but it was a pleasant surprise."

This time it was Derek who blushed and Troy felt that he said the right thing. Derek then got up from where he was sitting and went to a drawer and pulled out a towel. He then went into his walk-in closet and started looking for some clothes Troy could wear for the night and the rest of the weekend. Troy was still in the room examining everything. He looked at the pick that Derek had let him borrow and he noticed that in gold it initials D.J. were written in elegant cursive letters. He loved everything about the bedroom and the house. It was truly the best thing he had ever seen and he was a little jealous that Derek was the owner of this paradise.

"Hey Troy are these clothes okay for you to sleep in?" Derek asked walking back into the room.

Troy looked at the clothes in his hands and it was a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pajamas.

"Dude, is your favorite color blue?" Troy asked

"Yeah, why?" Derek asked.

"Because almost everything you have is blue; the guitar pick, the bean bag, even your clothes are blue!" Troy said

"Well what can I say; I'm hooked to the color blue!" Derek said happily.

"Yeah, I can tell." Troy replied.

"So you can either sleep here, one of the guest rooms, or the living room." Derek suggested.

"Hmm, what do you say is the best choice?" Troy asked.

"I say you sleep here in my room, I have a king-sized bed and everything else you might need." He replied.

"Okay then, I'll sleep here I guess." said Troy.

"Cool, I'll go order something to eat; would you want Chinese or pizza?" Derek asked.

"Dude, what place would be open in the middle of the night? Where are you gonna get the food from?" Troy asked.

"I have my ways." Derek said slyly. "So what do you want?"

"Okay, if you're sure… Chinese is good I guess." Troy answered.

"Okay, it'll be here in no time; by then you can get changed and pick out a couple of movies to watch." Derek said.

While Derek called to order the food Troy went into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed. When he came back into the room he looked at all of Derek's DVD's so he could choose some movies that they could watch. What surprised him was that there were some musicals in there too. He finally chose to watch RENT, Juno, and 10,000 BC I'm not even sure if that is out on DVD yet, but if it's not lets just say it is Derek came back in the room and looked at the movies Troy chose.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Wow, the genres are so different; a love/friendship movie, a comedy movie, and an action movie?"

"Yeah well, you wouldn't want to watch the same thing over and over again now would you?" Troy answered smartly.

"Ah touché… Well anyways, why don't you put the first movie into the DVD player; how about we start with Juno?" Derek said.

"Okay." Was all Troy said while he put the DVD into the DVD player.

After they watched some previews and the movie started the bell rang and Derek went to get it. The food had arrived and Troy was once again amazed at what Derek could do.

Derek came back in with two plates, white cartons full of Chinese food, and chop sticks. Troy just realized how hungry he was when he smelled the delicious fragrance coming from the cartons.

"Dinner is served Mr. Bolton." Derek said acting like a waiter.

Troy laughed at Derek and grabbed a plate and chopsticks. Derek and Troy opened up the cartons and started to fill their plates with food. There was fried rice, chow mein, orange chicken, kung pao chicken, crispy shrimp, and egg rolls. They quickly devoured the food while watching the movie. They both enjoyed Juno, but had a feeling that they would love the next one even more: RENT. Troy got up and put the DVD into the DVD player and went back to his spot on Derek's bed. He pressed play on the menu and the movie started. They both had their favorite moments. Derek's favorite moment was when everyone was singing La Vie Boheme at the restaurant. Troy's favorite moment was at the very end when everybody had gotten back together and Mimi didn't die sorry for those of you who haven't seen it, but I think most of you have. When the credits started rolling Troy got up to put 10,000 BC into the DVD player when Derek pulled him suddenly and started singing:

_Derek: __Italic _**Troy: Bold **_**Both: Bold Italic**_

_Derek:_  
_every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby_

Troy started laughing at this, but played along anyways. For now, Derek was Maureen and Troy was Joanne.

_Take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me_

_take me or leave me_

_a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage baby  
lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks will kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine but don't waste my time  
cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me

no way, can i be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?

spoken: kiss pookie

**Troy:  
it won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make list in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
your one lucky baby**_  
_  
**take me for what I am  
**_a control freak_**  
who I was meant to be  
**_a snob yet over attentive_**  
and if you give a damn  
**_a loveable droll geek_**  
take me baby or leave me**

_a anal retentive_

_**that's it**_  
**the straw that breaks my back**  
_**I quit**_  
**unless you take it back**  
_**women**_  
_what is it about them?_  
_**can't live with them or without them  
**_

_**take me for what I am**_  
**who I was meant to be  
**_who I was meant to be_  
_and if you give a damn_  
**and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me**  
_take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
__**take me baby or leave me**_  
_**spoken: guess I'm leaving I'm gone!**_

They were acting out the entire thing and were doing a great job. At some point Derek started chasing Troy around his room. After much chasing he finally caught Troy around the waist and they both ended up on his bed in one heap. Their breathing was heavy and they were laughing their heads off. When they calmed down Derek looked at Troy and Troy couldn't help, but stare back.

"Thanks for cheering me up and helping me get over Jason." Derek said.

Troy had completely forgotten about Jason, but said "No problem we're friends, that's what I do."

They got up and Derek looked at something on top of his dresser. He walked over to it and saw fortune cookies.

'_I totally forgot about these.'_ Derek thought.

"We forgot to read our fortune." Derek said tossing one to Troy and lying down beside him on the bed. He broke the cookie in half and pulled out the small piece of paper.

"You find great comfort in the one you truly love right now." He read. His face went red as he read this because the only other person he was with was Troy and he was a great comfort to him.

Troy then opened his up and read, "You will receive a pleasant surprise from the person you are with right now." Then he turned red and soon his eyes locked with Derek's, but he quickly looked away. Derek then decided to make his move.

He lifted Troy's face with his hand so he was facing him and then moved in. Slowly, they got closer and closer until Derek's lips enveloped Troy's lips in a soft kiss. Troy pulled away and looked at Derek, but then moved back in and this time the kiss was passionate.

When they ran out of breath Troy laughed and said, "You taste like Chinese food."

Derek blushed and said, "Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Troy replied.

Derek smiled and gave Troy another kiss.

Troy thought this was a surprise, but it definitely was a VERY pleasant surprise just like the fortune cookie had said.

* * *

OMG!! So Troy and Derek… Yeah, but what about Ryan?? I thought I needed to develop the relationship between Troy and Derek A LOT to add to the twisted, yet intriguing plot. ;) READ AND REVIEW!! I'll update as soon as possible!!


End file.
